Maximum likelihood angle estimation is a technique which may be used in the context of radar for determining an angle of arrival of a signal in a radar or other radio frequency electromagnetic sensor.
Generally, the algorithm that performs the angle estimation using maximum likelihood estimation relies on the assumption that the estimated target angle does not substantially vary as a function of the frequencies that make up the signal. However, this assumption does not hold true for wideband or spread spectrum waveforms or signals when they are measured by an electronically scanned phased array antenna.